Natasha Malinsky
Pennsylvania, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actress Voice Actress |areas_active = Wilmington Singapore New York |active = 2000-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing }}Natasha Charles Parker, best known as Natasha Malinsky, is an American actress and voice actress. She has done work in New York and Singapore through out her voice acting career. Biography Natasha was born and raised in a small town near Pittsburgh, PA. She began performing at a young age in local theatre and studied at CLO Academy throughout elementary and middle school. During high school, she participated in the National Forensics League competitions and qualified for the National Tournament. She was also involved in all of the school plays and musicals. Natasha went on to attend the University of North Carolina at Wilmington where she attained a B.A. in Film and Communication Studies with a Theatre Minor. She worked as an intern for Dawson's Creek and as a tour guide at Screen Gems Studios. Throughout college, Natasha also worked doing voiceovers for Japanese animation and upon graduation, was offered a position in Singapore where she dubbed dozens of Japanese animated series and live-action series into English. Following her venture in Singapore, Natasha moved to New York City and began working for Fox 4 Kids TV and for Cartoon Network for series including Winx Club and Pokémon. She founded a theatre company, Apple Girl Productions and worked as the Producing Director for their Off-Broadway production and several of their reading series. She went on to book a starring role Off-Broadway in the World Premiere of WASPs in Bed at the Beckett Theatre and received a New York Times-acclaimed performance. Upon moving to Los Angeles, Natasha was praised by the Los Angeles Times for her portrayal of the legendary Linda Lovelace in "The Deep Throat Sex Scandal" at the Zephyr Theatre. She went on to work with The Visceral Company and starred in the World Premiere of The Baby which won a Best of Fringe award for 2013. In film and television, Natasha has been seen in the indie feature Promoted alongside Samm Levine and Estelle Harris and in The Ascension opposite Corbin Bernsen. She is also an actor/writer/producer for Timber the Series, a comedy series based on actual Tinder dates, which just won an award for Best Comedy in the Best Shorts Festival and was accepted as an official entry in the Big Vision Empty Wallet Kickstart Diversity Program. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-present) - Livy, Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi (Odex Dub) *''Mirmo Zibang!'' (2002-2005) - Katie, Murumo, Queen Sara (MediaLink Dub) *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Solana, Brianna *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Kenny (eps. 26-161), Rhonda (eps. 33-155), Rosebay (ep. 13), Melodi (ep. 20), Solana (eps. 71-72), Additional Voices Anime Films *''Urusei Yatsura: Only You'' (1983) - Benten *''Pokémon Ranger & the Temple of the Sea'' (2006) - Judy External Links *Natasha Malinsky at the Internet Movie Database *Natasha Malinsky at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:North Carolina-Based Voice Actors Category:Singapore-Based Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Coastal Carolina Studios Category:Voice Actors for Voiceovers Unlimited Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Swirl Recording Category:Voice Actors for DuArt Category:Inactive Voice Actors